Main Sadap Itu Dosa
by Kuriitama
Summary: Segala kebejatan ini mulai terkuak tatkala Toraishi iseng memasang alat penyadap pada Tatsumi dan terdengarlah suara-suara ambigu dari rekaman hasil sadapan tersebut. Sawatari x Tatsumi, Hiragi Team-centric


Segala kebejatan ini mulai terkuak tatkala Toraishi iseng memasang alat penyadap pada Tatsumi dan terdengarlah suara-suara ambigu dari rekaman hasil sadapan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **STARMYU is not mine**

 **.**

 **Main Sadap Itu Dosa**

 **By Kuriitama**

 **.**

 **Hiragi Team-centric**

 **Sawatari x Tatsumi**

 _(rating cerita tak stabil, tergantung mau berburuk sangka atau berbaik sangka)_

 _Contains ambiguous dialogues, sounds so yaoi. Don't like don't read._

 **.**

Mulanya kelima remaja yang tergabung dalam Tim Hiragi itu berdiskusi intens soal koreografi pertunjukan mereka—tepatnya hanya Sawatari dan Toraishi yang melakukannya. Inumine gagal fokus dan bernyanyi akapela tentang serabi dan Ugawa ikut gagal konsentrasi mendengar nyanyian tidak jelas itu. Tatsumi? Tak seperti biasanya, pemuda cantik—anggun kalau tak ingin disebut terlalu kegadisan—itu sejak tadi termenung saja dengan tatapan kosong. Wajahnya terlihat sayu, setengah lelah juga setengah mengantuk.

Di tengah situasi yang makin tak kondusif, Sawatari bertukar pandang dengan teman sekamarnya. Tatsumi yang walau sudah setengah sadar masih saja tahu akan tatapan Sawatari padanya itu balas memandang. Keduanya membisu sesaat, meninggalkan Toraishi yang cuma bisa mengangkat alis saat diskusinya dengan Sawatari terputus begitu saja untuk disambung oleh adegan telepati yang seolah membawanya dalam adegan film esper ini. Dan harus Toraishi akui, tatapan barusan begitu penuh makna, penuh arti—

—penuh keambiguan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sebenarnya Toraishi penasaran juga. Dua orang ini katanya sudah kenal sejak lahir, menempel bak perangko dengan amplopnya sampai di usia keenam belas ini. Dengan jangka waktu selama itu mereka tidak bosan apa? Bahkan ia dan Kuga yang baru jadi teman sepermainan sejak bocah tak selengket ini kehidupan sehari-harinya.

Atau jangan-jangan—

"…Toraishi? Ada masalah?" tanya Tatsumi ketika tangan yang bersangkutan tahu-tahu mencengkram pundaknya, masih setengah linglung.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, cuma kalau kupegang dan kuperhatikan lagi… kamu cantik juga."

Hah?

Ugawa yang tadinya sibuk memarahi Inumine langsung memalingkan wajah, menatap Toraishi yang baru salah gombalan dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata: _humu lu humu humu humu jijiq ewh humu ya lu humu humu humu_ —

—sementara Sawatari Eigo tatapannya sudah buruk sekali. Bukan tatapan lagi malah, itu sudah masuk pelototan tajam.

"H-hahahaha… canda doang elah, sante—"

"Sudah malam. Lebih baik kita semua segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing." Ujar Sawatari. Nada bicaranya biasa saja, kok. Bahkan ekspresi Sawatari nyaris tak berubah. Yang berbeda hanyalah aura-aura kelabu yang entah kenapa serasa tertuju untuk mencekik Toraishi.

"Eh tapi kan ini masih jam delapan—"

'Blam!'

Tanpa peduli akan protesan Ugawa, sang pemuda berambut cokelat (selaku salah satu pemilik kamar tempat mereka merusuh—berdiskusi) melempar ketiganya keluar kamar. Untungnya masih dengan gerakan yang sungguh elegan, tak ada korban jiwa maupun insiden yang menyebabkan keramaian di sini.

"Ih Sawatari-kun kenapa sih? Hari ini semuanya pada aneh—"

Baru saja Ugawa melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke kamarnya sambil menggeret Inumine, kalau saja lengannya tak dipegang oleh Toraishi.

"Eits! Tunggu sebentar, Ugawa!"

"…aku tidak ada minat untuk jadi homo, tolong jangan pegang-pegang pakai cara yang salah gini. Bisa jadi masalah kalau ada yang ngira kita homoan."

Toraishi tersenyum kecut. Masa iya sih ada kesan homo yang menguar kuat darinya? Mau dikemanakan nanti pacar-pacar gadisnya yang cantik nan jelita itu?

"Aku pegang Tatsumi tadi bukan buat ngehomo kali—ada tujuan tersendiri!" Ugawa menaikkan sebelah alis. Apa? Mau latihan main _live action BL_? "Kalian berdua ikut ke kamarku sebentar deh, nanti kuberi tahu."

Setengah penasaran, Ugawa menggeret Inumine yang sebenarnya sudah menggonggong minta tidur.

.

.

"Jadi tadi aku pegang Tatsumi buat nempel alat penyadap—gitu deh."

Ugawa melotot lebar setelah mendengar pengakuan Toraishi yang kini _stand by_ dengan sebuah alat yang bentuknya mirip _walkie-talkie_. Apa tadi—alat penyadap? Kuping Ugawa salah dengar kah? Ia sedang salah main _anime_ kah? Ini lagi di serial C*nan? Ada sianida kah?

"…kamu dapet barang gituan dari mana?"

"Biasa, dari mantanku dulu."

Ugawa tak habis pikir. Mereka bilang orang jenius itu kadang susah dinalar. Tapi kalau begini namanya bukan susah dinalar lagi—ini sudah gila.

"Alat penyadap apaan sih? Yang semacam Roycow, Masakoko, Mamasugeng itu ya?"

"Inumine kamu diem dulu deh. Nih kukasih _charger hp_ (pinjaman dari Shuu), mainlah pakai itu."

Inumine girang, memainkan benda tidak penting itu dengan entah bagaimana caranya. Mari kembali ke perbincangan serius.

"Terus buat apa kamu pasang alat penyadap ke Tatsumin?"

Jawaban Toraishi sungguh enteng, "penasaran aja, sih…."

"—maksudku, kalian tak mau tahu soal apa yang _dilakukan_ Sawatari dan Tatsumi saat kita sedang tidak ada di sana?"

Ugawa tak mengerti. Mau apa—ya mau tidur kan. Tadi Sawatari bilang ini sudah malam, waktunya tidur. Sawatari dan Tatsumi pasti sedang tidur berdua— _tidur berdua_ … OH—

"Y-yang begituan mana mungkin kan!?" Wajah Ugawa sekarang sudah semerah rambutnya.

"Makanya itu aku ingin tahu. Satu-satunya yang bisa menjawab rasa penasaranku ya alat ini." Ia mengutak-atik alat semacam radio kecil di genggamnya itu. Dari sana, mulai terdengar suara-suara yang bagi telinga mereka sungguh tak asing lagi.

 _["Rui,"]_

Ugawa menelan ludah. Suara yang keluar dari radio kecil itu adalah tak lain tak bukan suara seorang Sawatari Eigo. Nama yang ia sebut tentu saja nama kecil milik _leader_ tim mereka. Aneh, bukannya biasanya Sawatari memanggilnya 'Tatsumi'?

"Woah! Ada suara Sawatari!" Inumine mengabaikan mainan( _charger_ )nya, duduk manis di depan pemancar radio yang sedang dikerubungi Ugawa dan Toraishi.

"Ternyata Sawatari tipe orang yang akan intim kalau sedang dalam privasi ya, lucu juga." Toraishi menyeringai. Tentu saja, ini sangat menarik.

 _["Mereka pasti kaget karena kau mendadak mengusir seperti tadi."]_

Suara Tatsumi, terdengar begitu lembut walau melalui transmisi radio.

 _["Apa boleh buat, aku menyadari kalau kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu dariku—ah tidak, daripada menginginkan lebih tepat disebut kau membutuhkannya…."]_

Ugawa nyaris melompat dari duduknya ketika mendengar suara Sawatari yang entah sejak kapan berasa seperti rayuan mesum dari _BLCD_ itu. Bukan berarti Ugawa sering mendengar yang begituan, kemarin ia cuma tak sengaja mendengar salah satu dari laptop Hiragi-senpai yang tertinggal di ruang latihan.

Ups.

Kembali ke sumber sadapan, ada keheningan yang sejenak menyeruak. Toraishi menebak kalau kedua insan di sana pasti sedang terlibat dalam acara tatap-menatap bak esper seperti tadi.

 _["Eigo…."]_

Terdengar begitu manis. Ada nada manja pada buah bibir Tatsumi, bercampur dengan desah napas yang entah kenapa begitu kentara terekam, menjadikan nama yang disebut itu sarat akan erotisme janggal.

"…kita nggak lagi keliru dengerin _BLCD_ atau apa kan?"

Ugawa yang megap-megap gagal paham tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan ragu Toraishi. Sisanya tinggal Inumine yang dengan polosnya menyahut, "Nggak kok. Aku yakin itu tadi suara Sawatari sama Tatsumi~!". Padahal bisa jadi itu memang Sawatari dan Tatsumi yang sedang latihan demi ikut casting _BLCD_ " _Tachiagare Boku no Bunshin!"_ yang diangkat dari sebuah _anime card game_.

 _["Aku mengerti. Naiklah ke ranjang, aku akan mengambilkan pelumas."]_

Ugawa terbatuk. Pelumas apa—oli? Haha—ha. Ini lagi di bengkel kah? Pasti di bengkel mau benerin motor ya hahahahaha.

Ada suara langkah dan ranjang yang berderit, pasti dari Tatsumi yang menunggu Sawatari di ranjang—entah untuk apa. Dan tentu saja, tak lama setelahnya ada suara deritan ranjang lain yang menyusul, diikuti suara Sawatari yang berkata:

 _["Buka pakaianmu."]_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Ugawa Akira, enam belas tahun, sedang gagal paham.

"Buset—santai lah Ugawa, kita bahkan belum tahu mereka lagi ngapain—

 _["Ah—!"]_

"…anjir."

Toraishi Izumi, enam belas tahun, sama gagal pahamnya.

 _["Ada yang salah?"]_

 _["Nng… dingin. Kalau tanganmu langsung menyentuh di situ—E-Eigo!"]_

Ada suara geliatan di atas ranjang, disusul oleh suara tawa kecil yang oh-jangan-bilang-ini-suara-tawa-Sawatari-yang-tak-pernah-ganti-eskpresi-itu.

 _["Eigooo! Tanganmu terlalu dingin kalau kau langsung menyentuhku tanpa pelumas!"]_

 _["Maaf. Kau manis sekali kalau sedang tak berdaya begini, jadi keterusan."]_

Sekali lagi, ini bukan sedang ada acara live rekaman _BLCD_ kan?

Seramnya lagi, suara yang mampir di telinga mereka adalah suara sesuatu yang—basah? Licin? Licin dan basah? Minyak? Pelumas?

Ugawa sujud. Toraishi sudah salto untuk yang keempat kalinya. Inumine masih mendengarkan dengan baik.

 _["Nah, tanganku sudah basah—dan panas, tentunya. Kalau sakit bilang ya… Rui."]_

Sudah dari tadi Ugawa ingin mencakar telinganya sendiri. Sungguh ia tak yakin kalau suara sok eksotis di sebrang sana adalah suara Sawatari. Masa iya sih ia bisa mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar lebih mesum bahkan dari gombalan kelas kakap Toraishi sang petualang cinta?

 _["Hyaaa!"]_

Suara Tatsumi agak melengking, mengingatkan Toraishi pada reaksi para gadis ketika ia menggoda mereka.

 _["Ah—sakit kah?"]_

 _["B-bukan… rasanya—agak geli…."]_

"Seriusan mereka lagi ngapain sih—" Ugawa bertanya, tak mampu memproses audio ambigu ini. Lebih tepatnya ia memang dalam tahap _denial_. Habisnya tidak mungkin kan—mana mungkin kalau Sawatari dan Tatsumi sedang melakukan sesuatu yang iya iya di kamar sana? Habisnya kan—

 _["Ahh—Eigooo~!"]_

Demi cinta buta Tengenji pada seluruh kucing di muka bumi, desahan tidak tahu malu tadi sungguh terdengar seperti suara Tatsumi. Atau tidak—mereka sama sekali tak ingat kalau sang ketua tim mereka bisa mengeluarkan suara semanja ini.

 _["Kenapa? Belum-belum kau sudah kepayahan begini."]_

 _["Pelan-pelan, Eigo—nnh—j-jangan di sebelah situ…!"]_

 _["Ah—di sini rupanya, titiknya."]_

Selanjutnya, yang terdengar dari transmisi radio tersebut adalah erangan dan desahan lebih liar yang kalau mau dilogika, suara itu pasti suara Tatsumi. Ugawa menepuk jidatnya untuk yang kesekian kali, masa bodoh dengan rasa pusing yang makin menjadi. Toraishi lain lagi, ia memilih untuk menepuki jidat Inumine karena tidak ingin jidat tampannya dihiasi oleh bekas tepokan.

 _["Eigoo~! S-sudah, kumohon… Kalau begini terus, a-aku—"]_

Nada bicara Tatsumi terlalu manis. Manis sekali sampai Toraishi terbirit segera mengambil korekan kuping di lemarinya. Telinganya sudah tak suci lagi, butuh dibersihkan.

 _["Lalu aku harus menyentuhmu di bagian mana? Sebelah sini? Hmm, atau… di bawah sini?"]_

Ucapan Sawatari terdengar setengah polos, dan tiga perempat bejat. Ugawa makin tak percaya dengan pemuda (sok) serius itu. Ternyata di balik muka datarnya ia sebegini nista.

 _["Ahh—jangan di sana! Mmh… ya—ngh—!"]_

"Setdah Tatsumi yang bener gimana sih maunya jadi di sana apa nggak?"

Inumine garuk-garuk kepala, lalu memperoleh tamparan bantal dari Ugawa. Ini lagi serius dengerin adegan mesum juga kenapa komentar Inumine bikin rusak suasana—

—bukan berarti Ugawa menikmati audio ambigu erotis ini atau bagaimana.

 _["Aku mengerti, akan kulakukan lebih—ngh—keras lagi…."]_

Dan sekarang napas Sawatari pun mulai memburu. Desah-desah napas yang saling bersahutan membentuk melodi absurd yang hebat namun tentunya tak terdengar elegan di telinga Toraishi dan Ugawa. Apalagi ketika bunyi ranjang yang berderit seirama dengan napas dan bunyi sesuatu yang bergesekan (licin dan basah terdengar, jangan bilang kalau ini—) seolah menjadi pengiring bagi suara-suara mesum tersebut.

Toraishi bingung, lebih tidak waras mana antara ia yang iseng memasang alat penyadap pada Tatsumi atau Sawatari dan Tatsumi sendiri yang berani main hentongan di kamar asrama mereka.

Sedikit menit berlalu dan desahan Tatsumi makin kencang. Sesekali ia berteriak dan mengerang, menyebut-nyebut nama partnernya dengan pita suara yang terdengar makin tak berdaya. Sawatari pun terdengar makin berisik, ada suara engahan yang samar menghampiri. Sungguh—Ugawa sekalipun tak bisa mengelak lagi. Kalau begini sudah jelas bahwa keduanya memang sedang—

 _["Eigo… Eigo, aku tak bisa lagi—AAAHHHHHH~!"]_

Seiring dengan pecahnya teriakan Tatsumi, kala itu juga Ugawa dan Toraishi tak sadarkan diri. Mental mereka tak kuat lagi untuk memproses ini semua. Toraishi yang sudah curiga kalau mereka ada hubungan apa-apa pun sungguh tak sanggup bila dihadapkan oleh kenyataan setingkat _live action boys love_ seperti ini. Belum lagi kalau besok ia harus berhadapan dengan kedua tersangka. Entah di kelas, di ruang latihan—ia tak bisa menghindar.

Ugawa pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Mana bisa ia terima, ini soal Tatsumin-nya yang lembut dan manis dan penuh perhatian serta keibuan itu! Tatsumi yang ia kenal tak senakal ini—tak mungkin!

Nyatanya saksi bisu namun tak bisu yang bernama radio penyadap ini berkata lain.

Mungkin untuk seminggu kedepan Ugawa minta cuti sekolah dan pulang kampung ke Kyoto. Toraishi pun mungkin lebih baik pinjam motor Kuga dan kabur keliling kompleks Ayanagi selama tiga hari nonstop.

Inumine—masih kuat walau sudah mendengar suara-suara ambigu tadi—memiringkan kepala.

"Toraishi sama Ugawa kenapa yak kok langsung ketiduran di lantai?"

Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang, mas. Dan kalau aku mau tahu, pemandangan ini namanya 'semaput karena gagal paham'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE:**

"Eigo… Eigo, aku tak bisa lagi—AAAHHHHHH~!"

Sawatari terengah. Di atas ranjang adalah Tatsumi yang berbaring tertelungkup, ritme napasnya tak teratur. Bukan hanya Tatsumi saja yang kewalahan, jujur ia pun sama. Tangannya sampai linu sendiri saking intensnya usaha yang ia keluarkan untuk memanja tubuh bagian belakang Tatsumi.

"Rui sungguh tidak tahan sakit ya, baru di **urut** sedikit saja teriaknya sampai begitu."

'Diurut sedikit', katanya. Tatsumi menggelinding di ranjangnya. Eigo-nya ini memang jago pijat urut, turunan Ayahnya. Dan sungguh dusta besar kalau diurut Sawatari rasanya tidak sakit.

"Sakit lah Eigo, tenaga tanganmu itu kuat!" Ia merengek, satu hal yang dilakukannya ketika cuma berdua dengan sahabat sejak lahirnya itu.

"Apa boleh buat kan," Sawatari beranjak dari kasur lalu bersiap menyeduh teh untuk keduanya. "kalau sebelum tidur Rui tidak diurut dulu besoknya kamu pasti encok."

Tentu saja, tiap hari mereka berlatih keras sebagai _Star Team_ dan tubuh Tatsumi tak lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Tadi saja Tatsumi sungguh tampak lesu. Kegiatan pijat urut rutin ini tentu perlu untuk menjaga kondisi tubuhnya.

"Jangan marah begitu," Sawatari menyodorkan mug berisi _milk tea_ hangat pada Tatsumi yang dari tadi cemberut. "Kamu tetap manis walau cemberut, tapi aku lebih suka kalau kau tersenyum."

Satu hal yang tak ia lakukan kecuali mereka memang cuma berdua: menggombal. Tentu saja, bisa mati malu ia kalau keceplosan sok mesra begini di depan banyak orang.

Seperti biasa, Tatsumi melelehkan senyuman manis dan menerima mug dari Sawatari—jemari mereka saling menyapa sesaat. Beberapa menit kemudian, dua mug sudah tercuci bersih dan kembali pada tempatnya. Tatsumi sudah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupinya sampai bahu. Sawatari tersenyum simpul dan mengecup dahi Tatsumi, sebelum akhirnya ia juga naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Selamat malam, Rui."

"Um, selamat malam."

"Besok lusa kupijat urut lagi."

"Eiiigooooo!"

Yang berambut cokelat tertawa pelan, seperti biasa tak ada perdebatan lebih lanjut yang terjadi di antara mereka. Tentu saja, mau mengeluh sakit pun Tatsumi akan jadi lebih sakit kalau Sawatari tidak memijatnya.

Lagipula, sensasi ketika tangan Sawatari menyentuh kulitnya sebenarnya tak buruk juga.

Walau tentu saja sakit rasanya, sungguh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of Omake Kay Bye**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Happy belated B-day for Tatsumin?**

 **PS: Maaf ya mesum. #digampar**

 **PSS: Sebenernya Inumine dari awal nangkepnya ini dua emang lagi pijat urut. Toraishi ma Ugawa aja yang mabok mesum piktor. #hush**

 **PSSS: Sungguh maafkan saya atas banyak hal #ya**

 **PSSSS: Judulnya maaf, saya gaada waktu buat mikir judul #Y**


End file.
